Flight
by Maximum Martinez Ride
Summary: "What else am I supposed to do when the world needs saving, back down?" I swallowed, my dry throat cracking with each word. "No, Maximum Ride never backs down" He said, blankly staring at my face through his matted dark hair. "Then why am I here Fang? Why am I not saving the world?" I pleaded. "Because you love me" That's true, I thought to myself. -Post Nevermore-
1. Warning

I'd like to start us off on rather good terms. So I'm going to say my full name. Maximum Martinez Ride. Whatever floats your boat really. Problem? Didn't think so. Now before you go clicking out of this god-damn story stop. Your life is in danger. If you put this supposed 'work of fiction' away with just reading this small 'note' then don't be surprised if your family is sliced and diced into tiny itty-bitty pieces when you wake up. Did I scare you? Good. Now to the real fun stuff. This isn't just a note, I wouldn't waste my life for a simple note, now would I? This is a warning. A warning from me. The world is ending and only you, the human race, can stop it.  
-Max


	2. Knowledge is a burden, I tell ya

Sorry to scare you there, but yes, the world will end, someday. How do you think I ended up on this island, isolated from the rest of the world as me and my _boyf- _friend, family, and other _experiments_ , yes folks, we're experiments, live in trees. Speaking of trees...  
"Max?" I heard my baby's voice bounce off the interior of my very own tree house. "Angel?" I whispered, trying not to create too much noise. ( NO, she's not my baby in a sense that she came out of my body. I raised her, fought for her, and I love her). I heard her shuffle behind me with a blanket trailing after her. I picked her up in my eyes, staring into her angelic face, well that's another reason why she's named ,_Angel_. "I can't go to sleep Max" I planted a kiss on top of her blonde ringlets. "I know honey, I can't either" She nodded, wisdom seeping from her thin body. Angel was... well, had it the worse, she was taken and tested and operated on way more times then all of us other in the Flock ever had. It's painful.  
"Why don't you try to go back and sleep maybe Fang is willing to tell you a happy story..." I almost could humor myself with that thought. Fang, a happy story? He would probably be better then me at it. I suck at being a not- mother to anyone. I smiled, hopefully convincing enough.  
"But he can't do that Max, he's too busy thinking about you" I flushed, setting her down lightly on the padded floor. Her crystal eyes seeped into mine, reminding me of a techi-color sky. "Nonsense" Of course she's right. You see here, we all have talents. Angel's just happens to be hacking into minds.  
_Nuh-huh _The voice, Angel spoke in my head.  
"Angel, why don't you go try to sleep?" A voice glided across the room. I could recognize that voice from anywhere.  
Fang.  
Angel offered a too sweet smile as she gently glided, yes, glided, on the floor, snapping her snow white feathers in the air.  
_See you later_  
I nodded once at her, crossing my arms at my waist as she simply floated out of the room, to her house. Thank my mom for giving me a good view of _every_. And I mean _every_ tree house. It's useful in times like this, to make sure Angel goes home without being hurt. But to wake up every morning to seeing a certain little boy run to take a dump is _not _pleasant.  
"What she said was true you know" Fang stepped closer in between us, filling up the space.  
"What was, Fang?" The corner of his mouth twitched up, a betrayal of emotion. Before this would have been awkward, a little hastened, almost as if we needed to worry about someone seeing us. But not anymore.  
You see here, Fang can be considered my boyfriend, but that's too _loose _of a term to call him. I smiled, my wings twitching to be released as he snapped his out, all black and silky. I snapped my own out, all 15 feet of them, my tan feathers beating his dark ones play fully.  
Before I knew it he inched dangerously close to mine, forcing his wings around me, only because I _let_ him.  
Stupid? Yes.  
Sappy? Sure, why not.  
But I loved _him.  
_All obnoxiously silent him.  
I took a step forward.  
He took that as an invitation.  
Fang crashed his lips against mine, taking my breath away, literally. God knows that I'm no girly-girl but they have something right for once, kissing was _amazing_.  
Expecially with Fang.  
I threaded my fingers through his thick matted hair, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards the hammock. His dark lashes fluttered against mine, staring into my muddy brown eyes. Most couples would have closed their eyes, but we both don't want to forget each moment we spend with each other. I gazed back, smiling as he dragged my body across his. The hammock rocked under our weight, but it was probably so used to it that it didn't make a diffrence.  
It seemed like ages when one of us broke away.  
"I can never get used to that" He huffed, clearly out of breath. Just as a side note, bird mutants do NOT get out of breath easily.  
"Used to what?" I whispered resting my head right on his chest, his heart.  
"Kissing you" I must have smiled for he added.  
"Not like that's the last time it's going to happen, right?" I opened my eyes, looking into his. His eyebrow arched over his eyes comically.  
"What are you saying, Fang?" I raised my eyebrows as well, feeling his heart turn into a thunderstorm underneath my ear. He grinned, a rare sight and dramatically pulled me up so I was sitting.  
"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend, and you of course have to say yes"

"So ask me"  
"Will you Maximum Ride, to the honor of being my girlfriend, _officially_?" His mouth curved into a lop sided smile. Fang was the only one to do that, to make my heart beat so hard and fast that I could almost faint.  
"Well of course" I felt a smile twitch at the corners of my mouth as I sloppily bent down to kiss him_. _I was frozen in my tracks. A voice rasped from the door.  
"What? Max..?" I swerved my head to meet the ocean blue eyesthat I knew the voice to belong to. I felt Fang inhale under me.  
Dylan.

**So... how was it? Reviews are more then welcome, they really make my day. I was wondering if you would want it more romance-like or action-packed? Also tell me if my writing is out of character xD I don't want to change the characters. Anyway, Thanks for reading my story.  
-Max ( aka. The author)**


	3. Love is War

**Welcome welcome, I do not own *Maximum Ride*, sadly**

"Max?" I heard his words ring through the air, his blue eyes sliding on mine. A breath caught in my throat, forming into a large, sluggish lump. I couldn't swallow.  
"Dylan" I repeated, sliding off Fang, straitening my crumpled shirt and pants. I folded my feathered wings in, feeling the brush against my shoulder blades. Weakness is a foreign pain to me, washing away the sternness that I learned to hold. Oh crap. I'm not good with that.  
The back of my head prickled with the gaze of Fang's dark, off-tar colored eyes.  
"We need to talk" My voice warbled. Of course we need to talk, idiot. _This guy is in love with you, but you aren't with him, _my conscious screamed_. Oh shut up._  
"Yea, we do" The scary-calm that the white coats used seeped into his voice. I heard someone clear their voice behind me. Fang.  
"Dylan" He said. Silence stretched between us three, an almost welcome guest. I flicked my gaze towards Fang out of habit. I suppose somewhere in my mind I expected him to look somewhat pissed but let me tell ya, that's not what's going on right now. His disheveled hair fell into his eyes, covering his skin. His lips were stretched across in a grin that looked sort of like a smirk and a frown had a baby. Fang never grinned.  
"Fang, this is between Max and me" I shuddered. "As it is, Dylan. The he stood up, grasped my hand to explain everything Dylan saw. We were together.  
Dylan's eyes trailed from my face and onto our intertwined fingers, I winced when his gaze lingered on our hands for a little bit to long. Then his shack of golden hair dropped, shielding his eyes and nose.  
"Dylan, I'm sorry, But I love Fang, and that's how it's going to be. You were only programmed to love me, I'm sure theirs the perfect girl out there for you." I started, stretching my other arm out to grasp his shoulder. I'm so bad at this. I can kick some ass, save the world, swim underwater but _boys?_ Trying to figure them out is like reading backward Polish, impossible.  
He shied away, his muscles tense like he was about to rip off his shirt like the hulk. In a second he would fly away, tears streaming on his face with a broken heart. And there was no way to save that but lie.  
But not one part of me wanted to. I suppose it would be like putting a dog to rest, saving it from misery and pain. If he knew now, he wouldn't live his life with a a shimmer of hope in his chest. But the other part says it would be cruel. He risked his life for me, he saved Fang and me. Then on the other hand I saved his butt from being eraser-meal from more then one occasion.  
Debates spurred from my mind, filling me with doubt. I just want this... world, the world that's left, to be _happy_. But life was never promised to be happy to us, and us lab-mutants know that well, too well.  
"Dylan, I'm sorry" With a clouded pain in his eyes he pulled my hand out, pressing it against his tear stained cheek. Has he been crying? Dirt smeared on my fingers, and I felt my other hand be squeezed. Fang was watching all of this.  
"No" His voice cracked " It's fine, I mean, I understand. Keep her safe, bro" I felt Fang nod, and Dylan's hand leave my cheek. The grains and patterns of wood look like the most interesting thing in the world right now. ( You'd think I'd be semi-good at talking with all my smart-ass comments, Har har har).  
It seemed like ages when one of us spoke up.  
"Max?" I looked up.  
Fang had his head level to mine, his eyes flashing mirrors in my direction. I lunged at him, burying my face into his mop of hair. His arms wove around me tentatively.  
"I know you don't like hurting people Max.."  
"I like hurting white-coats"  
"They aren't people"  
I sniffled.  
"True" I choked out a laugh, curling myself around him. The thing that I loved about Fang is that I could get lost with him, he made me forget.  
"Now go to sleep Maxie, don't stress yourself out over him, he understands us." If pain at that moment was a person, It just stabbed my heart open and fed me to the vultures. I could almost scream, but sleep offered a solid lock on my mouth.  
"Don't call me Maxie, Fang" I mumbled, stumbling onto the hammock. "Aww, why not" He chuckled. I threw a pillow at him, my eyes shutting tight. I wish they acted like windshield wipers for my memory. Two blinks and bam, gone.  
"Mhmm, cause I'm trying to sleep"  
"Really?, Scoot over, I'm cold" I felt Fang lay next to me, his heartbeat fluttering like a light drum.  
"Yea, now shut up" I smiled, wiping the tears that pooled in the corner of my eyes. Then sleep washed over me, offering a safe haven.

**This chapter is a bit crappy, but eh xD I hope you enjoy, and thank you for the review! If you want your story to be promoted, leave a review and I'll include it to the next chapter. **


End file.
